Broken, with no answers
by More2life
Summary: I have had this Rangiku&Gin story stuck in my head for the longest, so please read read read :


**Author's note: Hello. I have had this idea for this couple for quite some time so I decided to just write it down instead of keeping it in my head lol. Well let's begin...**

"Rangiku?" The familiar voice of my Captain spoke. "Rangiku, are you in there?" After I had realized how long I was gone, I wiped my tears and tried to get my self together. "Y-yeah," I cleared my throat "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I spoke my voice still breaking with sobs.

"Listen," Toshiro spoke, his voice closer and lower then before "I know it's hard, but it's been three years. It's time to move on." He paused for my answer, but when he realized I wasn't going to respond he continued to speak. "I'll meet you in the conference room." After he had spoke, I heard his foot steps trail off untill they were gone completely.

I sighed, and wiped my tears again. I looked in the mirror and frowned at myself.

"Look at you," I said disgusted "your pathetic." I shook my head and turned away from my reflection. "I can't do this anymore." I whispered to myself.

When I finally dragged myself out of the bathroom, I overheard some people talking. It sounded like Momo, Izuru, and Toshiro.

"I can't believe she's still doing that. I mean it's been three years!" "I know, I know. Momo, you went through this too. You go talk to her." "No, I don't think I can. I mean her's was completely different from mine. I mean I thought I loved Aizen. She knew she loved Gin." "Yeah, but still it's very unnecessary to go cry ballistic when ever you hear the man's name!"

They were talking about me. Behind my back!

I cleared my throat as I came into sight. This triggered the awkward, look away from the person whom you've been talking about, thing.

I raised my brow and looked over at all three of them. "Mmhm." I said. "I see how it is." Momo and Izuru looked over at Toshiro, who was looking at me now. "We- were sorry Rangiku. I mean it's just that you, your always-" I put my hand up to stop him. "Save it." I said as I walked out of the room.

"How dare they!" I shouted outraged to my empty apartment. "I mean I don't see them being betrayed by someone they've know their whole life! And loved for that matter." I said quietly, and looked down at my hands and spotted water on them. I touched my face. I was crying again. "No." I said while breaking down. "I have to stop crying!" I said enraged with myself. "You did this to me." I said while crying by the foot of my bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a strange sliver haired boy. I blinked a couple of times to make sure he was really there. And he was. After curiosity, there came fear. I moved back away from this strange kid. He smiled down at me. This scared me even more.

When he started to move, I flinched and closed my eyes. When I opened one eye to see what was going on, I saw the boy had his hand out. I blinked up at him in confusion. With his eyes closed and that same creepy smile, he gestured towards his hand. I looked him up and down, and swallowed hard. I took his hand slowly. When I did, he pulled me up toward his chest and smiled bigger.

**Five years later...**

"Gin! Did you take my leftovers from yesterday?" I shouted at the sleeping boy. "I don't know." He said tiredly and tried to shoo me away with his hand. I took his hand and pulled the lazy nine year old out of bed. "You better tell me boy!" I shouted. I was a year younger then the young slacker, but when I was mad I could go on a full out rampage. And he knew it.

"Bo ate it!" He accused. I glared at the silver haired boy and ran off to go kill Bo.

Nightfall came quickly, and Gin and I decided to go to the lake and try to count all the stars.

"Rangiku." Gin started. "Yeah?" I answered. "I wanna be something." I turned to my side to face him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me. "I wanna be important. You know? Matter." He explained. "You matter to me." I said truthfully. He chuckled and started to play with my hair.

Aproximantly three days after Gin and I had, had that talk, he told me he wanted to go to the Soul Society. I didn't understand. He told me I could come, but I didn't know anything about the 'Soul Society'.

So that was the last I ever thought I was going to see of Gin Ichimaru.

**Eight years later...**

It wasn't a conscience choice to join the Soul Society. I just thought it'd be fun. So I decided to join. What I didn't know is that you had to go to a fricken academy! Ugh, no turning back now. As I explored the primacy, I crashed into this weird blond guy.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He spoke, while picking up my books with an urgency. "Dude it's cool." I spoke while taking my books from him. "Oh. Well um sorry again." He spoke as he walked away. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

When I got to my new apartment I was overjoyed. "WOOOOOH!" I shrieked. I was doing the Rangiku happy dance when I got a knock at the door. I gathered myself together and answered it.

"Hi. Um are you okay? I heard a loud noise coming from here." The small pig tailed girl spoke. "Hahahaha." I laughed. The small girl stared at me befuddled. "Oh sorry. Hehe, that was just me." I smiled a big cheesy smile. "Oh." She said less confused. "Well I'm sorry to bother you." The little girl said, as she turned to walk away. "Wait." I said coolly. "Yes?" She asked as she turned to face me. "Your like my 'next door neighbor'." I said in a mocking tone, which in turn made the young girl giggle. "Yes. I guess you could say that." She responded. "Great! Let's get better acquainted!" I said in excitement.

The next day I was pumped and ready for the academy. I had gotten up, got dressed, had my breakfast, and was now ready to get to class. I walked out of my apartment happily, and locked it. As I started to head out I saw my next door neighbor, Momo, and that blond guy from yesterday. I raised my brow and headed in their direction.

"Hey Momo, blond dude." I greeted. "Oh hey Rangiku." Momo responded. And before the blond guy could respond I started, "So...you two. Eh? Eh?" I said while elbowing Momo. "What about us?" Momo asked utterly clueless. "You two together?" I asked bluntly. "Hehehe no." Momo said nervously, while getting flushed pink. And blond boy the same.

I raised my brow again. "I'll just leave you two alone then." I winked at Momo and then started to walk quicker.

When I had got to the academy, it's beauty over took my eyes. I had never seen a place like this in my life. I explored the place up and down until it was time to get to class.

Class went by quick. I enjoyed it more then I thought I would, I had learned a lot too. I was proud of myself for actually taking up something and doing it.

It was the end of the day and I had, had a wonderful day! I learned so much I never knew, like that blond guy's name. Oh, it's Izuru by the way. I had learned what a soul reaper is and what their jobs are and that they're like totally awesome!

As I walked home I looked around for Momo so we could walk together, but my best guess is that she stayed with Izuru to bang him or something. Kids, psh.

When I got to my apartment I rolled on my bed in glee (lol like the show). I felt like my life was on track, that I was headed in the right direction. No one could stop me at this point!

DiNg DoNg!

"Oh that's my door bell!" I said happily, while skipping over to my door. When I opened it a very familiar face was there in front of me.

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth dropped. I stared at him like he was God or something. He stared back at me with his eyes closed and that same creepy smile. His lips started to move and his voice came out like a sweet melody. "Hello Rangiku."

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I was in awe. Why? Because the little boy I had known eight years ago wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man. A seventeen year old man (if that's possible). And the boy I had thought I'd never see again, was there standing in front of me. Saying my name.

"Hijiwncdenjwbhh." I tried to speak, but gibberish came out. Gin chuckled and held my face. As he did I started to breath heavily. "Oh my Rangiku. Your beautiful!" He spoke. His compliant made me blush like a mad women. "T-thank you." I managed to say, as I looked away from his face.

His hands just stroked my cheeks, then he put one of his fingers over my lips. "So soft." He said as he smiled at me. I continued to look away. "Rangiku." He said. "Hm?" I responded. "Why aren't you looking at me?" He asked, sounding hurt. "I just- I-" I couldn't get a sentence out, that's what I couldn't do. He lifted up my chin. "Look at me." He said, his voice sounding as smooth as silk.

As I gazed at the gorgeous man, I started to tremble. I would've fell if it wasn't for Gin holding on to me. He smiled down at me. I tried not to look at him. "Is that why your afraid to look?" He asked stroking my hair. "No!" I said automatically. He chuckled again. I sort of smiled. "May I come inside?" He asked politely. I nodded and he came in.

That night we caught up and I guess you could say we...flirted. He flirted a little here and there and then I flirted a little here and there. We talked until it was 3:19am then Gin had to go. As he was leaving he gave me a kiss goodbye, I about died. After I was sure he was completely gone, I flew over to Momo's door and banged it as hard as I could.

"Momo!" I shouted. "Momo!" Pretty soon after the last Momo I screamed, the door flew open revealing a tired and worried Momo. "What? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic. "Gin! Well he's not wrong, but still! He's more of a right!" I said with a huge grin. Momo shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder. "You are the craziest person I've ever met." Momo said in a loving way. I just smiled warmly at her. "Now go get some sleep." She said as she walked back into her house. "Niiiight!" I said happily.

Five months passed and it was graduation time. I was glad to be graduating from the academy with my friends and fellow classmates. It was a great feeling of accomplishment. Everyone's family and friends were there and I was only expecting one person to watch me as I graduated, Gin. And sure enough he was there.

The previous day Gin had told me he had a surprise for me after graduation, I was super excited to see what it is.

The ceremony went by fast, Momo gave some huge speech that she was super nervous about, even thought she did really great on it. We all got to throw our caps at the end. I took pictures with all of my friends and teachers. Pretty soon the school got cleared out and nobody was there anymore.

Gin had took me home and told me to change into something comfortable, so I did. As we left, he put a blindfold on me so I didn't know where we were going. When we got there, he took the blindfolds off smoothly and said, "What do you think?"

As my eyes adjusted, I saw a beautiful small waterfall, that looked like it had rainbows at the bottom of it. Where the water was landing it formed a hot tub looking shape. This beautiful oasis was obviously hidden, because it was in the woods and looked unpopulated.

"Well?" He asked, his smile gone. "It's absolutely stunning!" I said as I got closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and his smile reappeared. "You know this is like my secret hang out. I've never taken anyone here." He said. I put my nose to his nose. "Then why'd you bring me here?" I asked. "Because you are very special." He said then kissed my lips lightly. "Mmmm." I said, wanting a better answer. Knowing his answer wouldn't do, he kept going.

"And your beautiful and you graduated and your going to be mine." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. We both knew what my answer was going to be, but I played along.

I raised my brow. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yup." He said. "So," He said as he got a tighter grasp around me "will you be mine?" He asked. "Of course. On one condition." I said slighly. "Oh, and what's that?" He asked amused. "You have to open your eyes whenever you and I are alone." I said. "Your wish is granted." He smiled at me with his eyes opened.

As the night went on my boyfriend and I were making out and as we were, a question came to my mind.

I stopped kissing my man and he looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing. I just have a question." I explained. "Ask away." I started to play with his hand as I asked, "How come you close your eyes all the time?" I asked sincerely. "Haha." He laughed. "I'm glad I amuse you." I said as I got up to walk away from him. "No no no." Gin said as he pulled me back on his lap. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the irony." He explained. I was utterly lost and he got that, so he tried to explain it better. "What I mean is, I ask myself that same question everyday."We both looked at each other for a while and then decided to just stop talking about it.

And as the night went on, making out turned into making love.

The next morning, I woke up and the memories of that night had come rushing back. I looked around for Gin. He wasn't next to me. I searched around the oasis. I still couldn't find him.

"Rangiku." I heard Gin's voice coming from the little hot tub shaped area. My neck immediately snapped to the direction where I had heard it coming from. I sighed in relief and walked over to him.

I was right, he had been swimming. I dipped my feet in and my hand went to his hair and I started playing with it. "It feels like it was a dream." I said looking in the direction of the small waterfall. He chuckled and pulled me into the water with him. "It wasn't baby." He said as he started to kiss me. I smiled through the kisses.

A couple of weeks passed and I was falling more in love with him with each passing day. If I wasn't with him, I was thinking about him. If he wasn't near me, I wondered what he was doing. If he was leaving me, I wondered when I'd see him again. I always wondered if I was ever on his mind, like he always was in mine.

One night him and I were planning to have sex, but he was forty minutes late. I looked down at the ground and decided he wasn't coming. So I blew out the candles and took off my lingerie. As I was, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly threw on my robe, and answered it. Standing behind my door was Gin and Lieutenant Aizen. I was shocked to see Aizen there.

"Um?" I said, unsure of what to say. "I am sorry for keeping Gin from you. We had a little meeting that took longer than expected." Aizen explained. "Oh." Is all I could say. If he had to go to a meeting, why didn't he just tell me? "T-thank you?" I sort of asked. "Your welcome." The brown haired lieutenant responded. "Goodbye." He said as he left.

When he was gone, I just stood there staring at Gin. Gin opened his eyes and smiled at me. Then he grabbed my hand. I just stood there staring at him in confusion. "What's wrong darling?" He asked as he kissed my hand. I snatched my hand back and said, "Um, you kept me waiting here and didn't tell me you had a meeting." He frowned. "I'm sorry baby, it was an a emergency and I couldn't text." He shrugged. I sighed and took his words into consideration. His smile appeared again. Then the rest of the night was spent doing what we had originally planned to do.

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to feel for Gin, but he wasn't there. I looked around my apartment, but he really wasn't there. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

_Why is he doing this to me? _I thought to myself. _Is there another?_

With those thoughts still ringing through my mind, I got up and got dressed and ready for the day.

I went through the day thinking about those questions and coming up with a thousand answers, but none seemed right. So the rest of my day was spent thinking about Gin. Until it was lunch time.

"Rangiku, there's someone that would like to see you." One of the girls from my division said, as she did the eyebrow thing. I giggled and went down to see who it was and sure enough, it was Gin. I just looked at him up and down. He smiled at me.

"Hello there beautiful." He said in that Gin tone of his. "Hi." I said carefully. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked with that same careful tone. "What do you mean darling? I'm taking you out to lunch." He smiled. "Oh." I said, as he put his hand in mine. "Listen babe, I already apologized for last night-" "But you didn't apologize for this morning." I cut him off. "Oh baby, are you really mad over something so small? And if your wondering, there is no one else. Your mine and I'm all yours."

And like a fool I believed him. So ever since that night, he left me all the rest of the mornings. I would hear him get up around 5 in the morning and I would be awake enough only to hear him and vaguely see him. I remember he always smiled at me, and kissed my forehead before he was about to leave.

I don't know what was wrong with me, I never questioned his reason for just leaving me like that. I would just go along with it, like it didn't bother me. But in truth it bothered me more than anything. I would always try to put my worries to rest and just say he had to get to work or something, but it never helped.

It had been nine months that this was going on and I was still as loyal as a dog to Gin. He'd tell me something, and I'd believe him. No questions. No suspicion. Just trust. I know that, that should be a good thing, but it really didn't make me feel all that great. While I was saying "Yes Gin" like a good little girlfriend, I had no idea what my boyfriend was doing! And that was the part that got me the most.

Gin had briefly mentioned that he was becoming a captain on a certain date, but he had said it so quick, that I didn't know what he was saying until after he was gone. I tried to catch up with him to congratulate him, but he was completely gone. I sighed and went back home.

It was the day of Gin's, I guess you could call it coronation, and I was super excited. Before Gin and I's relationship turned really weird, he would always tell me how he had always wanted to become a captain and the day was finally here! I had wanted to do something special for him, like he did for me on graduation, but I couldn't think of anything. So I decided I take him home and make him stay. If I could.

As the 'coronation' went on, the crowd got really big and I kinda got lost in it all I could see was Gin walking through at the end. I tried to catch up with him, so I could take him home, but the crowd was so rough I couldn't even get near him. So I called out to him.

"Gin!" I shouted, my voice getting lost in the crowd. So I tried again. "GIN!" I shouted louder. But he kept walking and didn't even glance over in my direction. I sighed in defeat.

Later on that night, I decided I'd go over to Gin's and see if he wanted to come over. When I got there I noticed the lights were off. That either meant he was sleeping or, he wasn't home. So I decided t knock anyways. No answer. I sighed and started to walk away, when I heard the door open. I turned around so fast that I could've got wind burn (idk if there is a such thing).

"Rangiku?" Gin said surprised. "Surprised I see." I said smartly. He didn't smile. "No, just a little shocked." He responded with a fire in his voice. I blinked stupidly. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked like I was uninvited. "I just...wanted to say congrats on becoming a captain." I smiled a sort of fake smile. "Thank you." He responded with cockiness clearly in his tone. "Alright...well, bye." I said as I turned to leave. "Bye." He responded.

_So is that it? He becomes a captain and now he thinks he's to good for me? Bullshit! I'm not having that! I'll show him! I'll become a lieutenant!_

So four months passed and I had done what I set out to do. But in those four months Gin and I didn't speak. When we crossed each others paths, I would look at him waiting for him to say something, but he didn't look at me, he just kept walking.

My mind couldn't really process what was happening, so I just told myself that we were on sort of like a...break. Yeah I told myself we were on a break. When clearly, we weren't.

**Two years later...**

It had been two years. Two years, we didn't speak, we didn't look at each other, and we hardly crossed eachother's paths. I had moved on with my life, but still had a heavy weight on my heart. I guess you could call it heart break. Or something like that. I had been a lieutenant for Toshiro Hitsugaya and we became good friends. You know besides him yelling at me all the time, hehe. I had told him about me and Gin and all that shit and he had told me flat out, that he didn't like Gin. That he was very suspicious of him. I told him not to be, that he was a great guy. I couldn't have sounded anymore desperate.

It was a Thursday night I was sitting at home alone, watching Jersey Shore while eating popcorn, when I heard this really loud noise. I didn't want to be so close to a scary loud noise, so I went as close to it as I could with getting hurt.

What I saw was Gin and Toshiro glowing with spiritual pressure and Izuru standing behind Gin. I was unsure my eyes were seeing this right! Could this be true? Was my captain fighting Gin?

"I thought I told you..." Toshiro started with an angry tone "if you made Hinamori spill blood...I'd kill you!" He shouted. I gasped behind my tree, and looked over at Gin. Toshiro got out his sword and looked ready to fight! I covered my mouth with my hand. "That isn't good," Gin started with his eyes closed and his smile wide. Then he put his hand on his sword. My eyes grew wide, as the intensity grew. "If you pull your sword out on me, in a place like this, I'll just have to stop you won't I?" He stated more then asked. I looked over at my captain and he was getting angrier and angrier by the second and Gin was perfectly calm and still had his big smile.

Then Izuru spoke. "C-captain Ichimaru," He started with a shaky voice "Stay back Izuru." Gin said in a calm voice, as he had his hand on his sword. "You don't wanna die yet, do you?" He asked as he smiled bigger. Izuru gasped as he started to move back. "Don't be stupid," Toshiro spoke, as his fists were clenched "just staying back isn't good enough, fricken disappear Kira!" He shouted as he pointed his sword at the pair.

I gasped, because I knew that when he said that he wasn't messing around, he was going to go all out on Gin. And I didn't know who I was really routing for at this point.

"Even after you can't see us," Toshiro went on "keep on going." He said as he clutched his sword with both hands. "If your within twelve kilometers of any direction, I'm not certain I won't kill you unintentionally." Toshiro warned. Then he quickly flash stepped above Gin and slammed down for the kill, but Gin quickly jumped back in time not to get hit. But Toshiro was after him quickly, and my little captain was trying to stab him multiple times, but Gin dodged every single one of them! As they were fighting the wind and spiritual pressure was very overwhelming to me and especially to Izuru, who had not taken Toshiro's advice and was still standing on the battlefield getting whipped around by the wind.

Toshiro continued to try and stab Gin, but Gin's dodging skills were amazing! And as he was trying to stab him, the silver haired captain jumped up and my little captain was not far behind. Toshiro charged at Gin like a mad man, and at that point, Gin couldn't just dodge anymore, he was blocking with his sword now.

I felt like I was watching an intense sport that I had not yet discovered, but was very vitally interested in. It's like those movies where you don't know who to root for, because both have an equal chance.

As Toshiro was throwing blows to Gin, Toshiro got thrown back, then it was Gin's time to attack. Gin attacked Toshiro, but had missed him by a hair, making his blade strike into the ground. Then Gin quickly lifted up his blade from the wooden floor and chucked the woods onto my captains face. As Toshiro was trying to get back to his senses, Gin quickly said, "I see an opening." And he went for it, but he was a little over a second late and Toshiro gracefully landed on Gin's sword. Then he put all of his weight on it and it went down, which gave him the opportunity to attack and he did.

Toshiro attacked Gin with some force and had cut off some of Gin's hair! I was shocked! Gin had to move fast so he flipped on one hand and landed with his back to my captain and leaped about like ten yards away from him. Then he spoke.

"That's tenth squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya for ya." He started "Truly the incarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come along once every several centuries. Too close, too close." Gin said with a sort of sarcastic tone in his voice. Then Toshiro put both hands on his sword again, and started to glow. "So your serious." Gin said as he put both his hands on his sword. I looked over at Izuru and I saw he looked terrified. I shook my head and thought to myself, _Should've listened to my captain. _

"Incredible...such spiritual force...at this rate-" Izuru said and Toshiro quickly cut him off and yelled, "Let's go!" Then Gin readied his sword, as Toshiro charged at him and Gin did the same. It had been a really quick thing, I was unable to see who had cut who, until they slowed down. I saw Gin look at his sleeve, and realized that Toshiro had cut it up. Gin frowned at his sleeve, but was disturbed by a raging Toshiro attacking him. He easily blocked with his sword. But then it became difficult, as Toshiro wouldn't stop attacking him. He continued to block, and then threw him back on one block, so he could rip the rest of his sleeve off. Then he threw his sleeve at Toshiro as a distraction and my white haired captain blocked it away with his sword. And looking away for that split second gave Gin the upper hand to attack, and so he did.

Gin attacked Toshiro with a raging force, his arms moving so fast I was seeing quadruple! Toshiro struggled to block his super fast moving arms. As he was attacking Gin spoke, "How does it feel, tenth squad Captain, to be cornered?" He asked with his smile big. Then all of a sudden a chain came around Gin's sword and Toshiro jumped over behind the silver haired captain. It was a good distraction to get Toshiro out of the corner, but it didn't hold for long. Gin quickly got out of Toshiro's chain.

"Oh I see." Gin started "I shouldn't have underestimated...Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said with sarcasm. I looked over at my captain, who was kneeling on the floor, with his sword up. "Guess that's why they say no use regretting your mistakes." Gin spoke with that same smile still plastered on his face. "No," Toshiro spoke "not yet." Then that smile quickly disappeared. Toshiro's face scrunched up in anger as he spoke. "Your real regret hasn't begun yet." He looked up at Gin as he spoke. "For having made me this serious..." He got up and started to glow again. "regret as much as you damn well please!" He shouted. Gin was still not smiling and Izuru looked like he'd pissed himself. And I...well I was glad I had brought my popcorn with me.

_This is wayyyy better than Jersey Shore! _I thought while eating my popcorn. _I just hope none of them get hurt. _

As I was thinking to myself, Toshiro had wasted no time on ending the talking and restarting the fighting. He quickly jumped up in the air readied his sword, as if he were going to strike, but instead water was forming around his sword. I thought to myself, _Oh shit! _Then water went up into the sky turning it black, instead of night blue. My eyes widened and popcorn fell out of my mouth as my jaw dropped.

Izuru looked around confused. "Sit upon the frozen heavens!" After he said that an ice dragon with red eyes came out of the ice he had made! It roared so loud, my ears were ringing after it was done! "HYOURINMARU!" My captain shouted at the top of his lungs. I couldn't believe my eyes! My captain was dead serious!

Sure enough Gin's little smile was back. "It creates a dragon of water and ice from overflowing spiritual force..." Izuru spoke "...and...even controls the weather." He said sounding fascinated. "This is my first time seeing it...This is Captain Hitsugaya's...the most powerful ice-snow type zanpakuto...Hyourinmaru!" Izuru said in a glorious voice. I just rolled my eyes.

Then Hyourinmaru roared again and Toshiro attacked with rigorous force. Hyourinmaru's face had slammed into the ground as if were biting them! Gin dodged, and Izuru had jumped out of the water he was trapped in.

"What a volume of water! What speed! I couldn't avoi-" Izuru said as he struggled to keep up, but then he looked down at his arms as they turned into ice.

_Oh my gosh! _It thought, as I heard Izuru scream. He was getting thrown in the air and got slammed down head first onto the ground. "Ouch." I said aloud. Ice fell as Gin landed on the roof of a building, as he got up sure enough Toshiro was attacking him again. But this time head on, with ice.

My captain's sword had turned back into that dragon, but Gin wasn't dodging this time. He had both hands on his sword and looked like he was going to take the blow head on! I couldn't watch...but I had to.

As Toshiro's ice dragon came in contact with Gin, it looked as if it was being split in half by Gin's sword. Then all of Toshiro's ice dragon was gone, and Gin was smiling again, but not for long! Toshiro had got him! My captain had trapped Gin's hand in his ice chainy thing!

Gin looked over at Toshiro. Toshiro was holding his sword and the chain triumphantly. I looked over at Izuru to see if he was okay. He was just lying there on the floor watching the whole thing, still frozen. Then he yelled, "Captain!" Then Toshiro spoke, "It's over, Ichimaru." Then Gin spoke, "Shoot to death, Shinsou." I gasped.

Then Gin's sword came out of no where and attacked Toshiro! Toshiro was quick enough to dodge it, but he fell on the floor as he was. "Sure you wanna dodge that?" Gin asked. _Well duh he want's to dodge it otherwise he'd die duhhh. _I thought to myself.

"That girls gunna die." Gin said. And at the same time Toshiro and I looked over to find Momo on the floor with Gin's blade going straight for her! _Oh no! _I thought. "Hinamori!" Toshiro shouted. Then out of no where I just decided to save my friend! I jumped out from behind my tree so fast and I actually blocked it! Woooohoooo go me! That means I get bonus points!

Gin frowned. Izuru stared. Toshiro stared and then spoke, "Matsumoto!" He said surprised. I looked up sweating and with my sword cracked I said, "My deepest apologizes. I tried to return to the squad building as you ordered, but sensing Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure, I had to come back." I lied. "Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru." I plead. "If you do not withdraw, I will be your opponent from here on." I spoke, as my sword was breaking. Gin was frowning, and then as quick as the frown appeared it was replaced with a smile. Then he chuckled and withdrew his sword. I breathed heavily and we exchanged looks for a few seconds then he turned to walk away. Before he could Toshiro quickly said, "I'm not done with you yet!" Then Gin looked over his shoulder and said, "Instead of coming after me, maybe you should look at the one that needs attending to." He said and then he was gone.

That was the first time, in a long time I had heard the sound of his beautiful voice again. I had trouble sleeping that night, cause the memories of what I had just witnessed were mind blowing and I needed every memory of Gin I could get, cause I didn't know when I was ever going to see or hear him again.

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, me bored at home, alone again, cause we had Sundays off, and Momo was in the hospital and Toshiro was going psycho if anyone went near her. And Izuru was getting therapy, haha just kidding. I wish he was though. But anyways, yeah me just bored at home watching Project Runway.

DiNg DoNg!

My doorbell rang. "Ugh." I said as I got up to answer it. "What do you wan-" I said as I opened it, but stopped myself as I saw who it was. Gin. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. My eyes grew wide and I was speechless. Was I right? Were we on a break? Was he coming back to me? Were we finished playing the silent game? All of my questions were answered when he opened his arms out to me. My eyes teared up and I jumped into his arms. I could feel him smiling on my cheek. We hugged there in silence for about ten minutes (mainly cause I didn't let him go), then he picked me up and we went inside.

That night I didn't question him about what happened to us in those two years, because I was glad to have him back. I didn't want to ruin my precious time with him arguing, or questioning. And I didn't we just made love and it was the best I've had in two years.

That morning I was waiting for me to recall what really happened that night, cause I didn't believe that Gin was actually with me. Maybe I was love sick or something. I sighed and turned over to my right, to find Gin next to me? My eyes grew wide and I checked the time. It was 11:34am and he wasn't gone!

Confusion turned to joy in a split second when I realized Gin stayed with me a whole night! I started to kiss his lips, which woke him, but I didn't care! "Hi babe." I said in a hushed tone. He smiled at me and pulled me toward him. "Hi darling." It was like music to my ears. A chorus to my heart. Food to my soul!

I laughed happily and put my arms around his neck. He kept smiling, with his eyes wide opened. Then we just kissed eachother for an hour or two.

That night I had wondered if Gin was coming over again. If so I had my candles set. If not, I was ready to take the pain of heartbreak again. But it seemed as though I didn't have to, Gin came and we did the same thing we did the previous night, only this time, I was sure he was going to leave me in the morning.

The next morning, I woke up and looked to my left and right...he wasn't there...like I had predicted. I sighed and looked at his pillow and where his head laid. My eyes started to water as I got up and headed for the bathroom. When I opened the door I got hit with steam. I waved it away and squinted in my bathroom to see what was going on.

_I hope I didn't leave my straightener on. _I thought to myself, as I walked into my bathroom. Then suddenly I bumped into something hard and I started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but nothing happened. I slowly opened one eye to see that Gin was standing above me, smile big and eyes opened. I was startled and blinked at him in confusion.

"You should really watch were your going." Gin said smartly. I smiled and then realized that I wasn't dreaming! Gin didn't leave me! He just wanted to take a shower! He put back on my feet again and then said, "I'm making breakfast. It'll probably be done in ten, so you can take your time." I smiled an even bigger smile than before, then I pounced on him and kissed him all over his face.

Ever since that day he stayed with me every night and I didn't question it, I was happy to be with him. When it finally rolled around to Saturday, I was happy because Gin had said he was going to spend all day with me that day, and he said we'd do whatever I wanted to do. So me being a girl I am, I told him to take me to his oasis and set up a lovely romantic picnic for us. And he did.

Again he blindfolded me, and I felt as though I was sixteen again, when obviously I wasn't. When he took off the blindfolds I looked around and it didn't feel like I left this place four years ago. It looked exactly the same, untouched, unmoved, undisturbed. I had been here already, but it felt like this was my first time, I was still in the ohh and ahhh stage. Gin smiled at me, and I returned his smile. He grabbed my hand and lead me to our picnic. It was beautiful, and Gin had hand cooked everything. At this point in time, I was able to tell myself, that I was in love with this man and from the looks of it I think he was in love with me too.

We had stood at the oasis all night and Gin put his arms around me, as we were lying on the grass. I looked over at him. "Yes babe?" I asked him. He sat up and shrugged. I sat up as well. "You can tell me babe." I said as I got into his lap. He looked down and his smile disappeared. He sighed. My smile disappeared aswell. "What honey?" I said as I lifted up his chin. "Well," He started "you know the two years we weren't together..." I nodded. "Well what if I were, hypothetically speaking, to go on a mission for...six years..." My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he said that. "WHAT?" I shouted. "Wha-what do you mean? They can't take you away from me!" I shouted while holding Gin close to me. He smiled weakly and kissed me lightly. "Darling it's okay." He said while stroking my hair. "Nothing will happen to us." He said while kissing my hair.

The rest of the night was spent doing what we did most of our nights, but I felt we both had more passion and love this time.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of screaming...it sounded like Momo screaming. I got up as quick as I could and looked around for Gin. But he wasn't there. "Gin!" I shouted, as I looked around for him. "Gin!" I tried again. Still no answer. I was panicking because one, I didn't know if Momo was okay, two I didn't know where Gin was, and three I had no idea where I was or how to get out of this place!

I looked around in a panic, then I calmed myself down and thought for a second.

_If I can direct my spiritual pressure, then maybe I can find my way back._

And so i did what I said and it worked. When I got there I saw Izuru next to Momo and Captain Aizen murdered?

"It can't be!" Izuru said shocked. I gasped and said, "Captain Aizen!" You could tell that Momo was completely destroyed. She stood there motionless and gasped. And then she started to walk towards him. Then she said in a mesmerized tone "Captain Aizen...no.." As she was walking she started to cry. "CAPTAIN AIZEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she fell to the ground. We all stared at her as she created a scene.

"What's all the ruckus so early in the morning?" Gin asked, as he came out from behind the crowd of us. Everyone looked over in his direction, as he smiled. "Uh oh, this here is a serious incident, eh?" Gin said. Momo just looked at him with wide eyes and looked as if she was going into a flashback mode. I just stared at her. Gin just smiled at her. Izuru looked dumbly at everyone.

A quick wind blew by and I saw a tear fly off of Momo's face. Then she got really mad and yelled, "WAS IT YOU?" She clutched onto her sword with her right hand, and went charging toward Gin with tears streaming down her face. Gin continued to smile and she took her sword out of her sword cover and attacked. But Izuru got in the way and blocked it. Momo looked startled and said, "Izuru...why?" He glared down at her and responded, "I'm the Lieutenant of the third squad. No matter what the reason, I won't permit anyone to point a sword at the captain." Gin snickered and started walk away.

Apparently that wasn't good enough for Momo, she got herself back up and tried to get through Izuru. When she realized it was no use, she decided to start to beg him. "I'm begging you," She started "get out of the way, Izuru." She plead. "I can't do that." He responded unmoved. I raised my brow and wondered how this would end, and if I'd have to get involved.

"Move! Move!" She shouted at him. "STOP!" He shouted back. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO MOVE?" She screamed. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO STOP?" Izuru threw right back.

_Oh shit! _I thought. I'd never seen Izuru yell like this, or get mad over something. He was always the sweet little nerd, who could never put his foot down to anyone. But not now, now he was standing up for himself. Which was weird cause I knew he had a crush on Momo. _Maybe he's passive aggressive. _I thought.

I watched as the two of them were just standing there yelling at eachother, then I looked over at Gin, who was leaving the scene. The fact that Gin was leaving with out her getting her blade into him, made her even more mad. So she flared her spiritual pressure and she started to glow a red color. "Snap, Tobiume!" Momo yelled, as she released her zanpakuto. Izuru gasped and then a huge explosion happened. I put my hands over my face so I could see what was happening. Gin had stopped walking as his back was turned toward the explosion.

Izuru was thrown back by the explosion, but he wasn't out! "Releasing your zanpakuto in a place like this...How irresponsible!" Izuru scolded. Momo was breathing heavily, as I got to see a better view of what had happened. Momo had split the floor between Izuru and her! Izuru got up and started to speak. "Do you even realize what your doing?" Izuru asked disgusted. "Don't confuse private matters with public ones," He shouted at her "Lieutenant Hinamori!" He yelled. With that last sentence still hanging in the air, it seemed that Izuru's words did not get to Momo at all. She shot one of her weird fire ball things at him, but he dodged.

"I see," he started "in that case I have no choice. I will treat you as an enemy." After he had said that, he jumped up in the air and said, "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" He shouted. Then quickly after his sword shifted into the little weird L that it is.

_This is going way to far. _I thought to myself.

Momo looked more than ready to fight him, as she raised her sword up. Izuru went charging down on her and then suddenly captain was between them? _Wait did I see that right? _I thought to myself. I replayed that moment in my head and then rubbed my eyes. Yup my eyes were right, captain was between them. _A little late there Captain. _I thought to myself.

"Don't either of you move a muscle." Toshiro said coolly. "Toshiro!" Momo said sounding surprised. "Arrest them both." Toshiro said. In that instant I had to arrest Momo along with the other man that was standing there. And Hisagi arrested Izuru. Izuru and Momo both looked shocked. "Hinamori," Toshiro started "is this the time to be fighting eachother with swords?" Toshiro asked in disgust. Momo looked back at him with a sad face. "Shouldn't our first priority be taking Captain Aizen down from there?" Toshiro said in a serious tone. Momo gasped then all was silent for a few seconds. Then Toshiro broke the ice.

"I'll go make the report to the Captain Commander. Put those two in detention. Take them away." He finished. Immeadiatly following his sentence we all did as he had ordered. I saw Momo look back at the murdered captain and then cringe her face as she turned her head from the scene. As we passed by Gin, Momo glared up at him and he just smiled down at her. She closed her eyes after we walked passed him.

As we were leaving I heard Gin speak to my Captain. "Sorry, tenth squad captain, to make you waste your time on one of mine." Gin said in an insincere way. "Ichimaru," Toshiro started "you were about to kill Hinamori." Toshiro said. "Well now what ever are you talking about?" Gin said sarcastically. "I'll tell you this now..." I heard Toshiro say as his voice trailed off because of the distance apart we had been.

_Damn it! I wanna hear what he's sa__ying! _I thought to myself. I tried really hard to hear what they were saying, but all I got was, If Hinamori drop blood. _What? _I thought to myself. _That doesn't make any sense. _Then I heard the words Kill.

I blinked unsure of what was going on between the two. Then I heard Gin's voice say, scary? What was going on between the two? Not another fight. I looked over in their direction and saw some guys from squad three running and yelling something out of my hearing reach. And I saw the men and my captain exchange words and knew that Gin would leave him alone.

Once we got down to the detention center, I told Momo not to worry that she'd be out soon because Toshiro wouldn't keep her in there to long. When I left the detention center I looked around and saw that while I was gone...all hell broke loose. I saw Captain Tosen and Captain Komamura, fighting Captain Zaraki! Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake were fighting The Captain Commander! "Oh my gosh!" I shouted. As I ran to the middle of the Soul Society. I felt alot of spiritual pressure coming from the Persecution Tower, so I went over there to what was going on.

When I got to the scene I saw Ichigo was fighting pretty much everyone in sight, Renji was running with Rukia, Orihime was healing people, and my captain was arriving at the scene with Izuru. As we stood there watching everyone, I saw Gin was about to attack my Captain, so I came from behind him and put my sword around his neck. "Don't move!" I said in a shaky voice. "I-I won't hesitate to kill you!" I shouted at him. He chuckled and put his hands up. "You caught me!" He said through his laughter.

As the fighting went on, it was all a blur to me. I was just thinking about the man I had in my blades reach. _Why was he attacking my captain? I mean I knew they didn't like eachother, but still that's no reason to- _My train of thought was disturbed when I saw Aizen! He had taken the Hougyoku!

_Oh no! _I thought. _What do I do? _But in truth, there was nothing I could do. Then Aizen opened a massive portal, threw his glasses off and slicked back his hair. "Gin, Kaname, let's go." Captain Aizen said with a cold tone. Gin quickly got out of my hold and turned around to look at me, "It would've been nice if my capture lasted a little longer...farewell Rangiku." He sort of stopped walking and turned to look at me better. He was sort of half smiling, but he looked like he was in pain. "Sorry." He said as the ground rumbled beneath his feet, and it flew him up to Aizen.

I was shocked and had no idea what was going on. "Goodbye Soul Society. I'll be back." Aizen said with a evil smirk. I gasped in realization of what was going on. I didn't want it to be true. I had no idea! I didn't have the slightest clue! AND I WAS RIGHT THERE WITH THE ENEMY! The whole time...he knew. The pieces of the puzzle were now coming together, why he spent the whole week with me, so he could get close enough to me to get to my Captain! So stupid! Why would he want me back? I mean come on Rangiku! Why he said that last night! Was he trying to prepare me? But why? Thoughts and questions flooded my mind. Unanswered, unresolved, unhealed. Broken, with no answers...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_That's enough reminiscing. _"Time to wipe the tears and move on." I said aloud. "You don't get to me anymore," I said to a picture of him, as I tore it off my dresser and tore it into a hundred pieces. I opened the small drawer of my dresser, revealing all of my Gin things, every picture we ever took together, every gift he ever gave me, everything. I took a match and lit everything.

"I am stronger, I am smarter, and I will be the one to kill you..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: PHEW! Well that took three days to write lol. Hmm well I watched the fighting scene's on YouTube (which I do not own) and I just wrote them in Rangiku's point of view. I couldn't find anyone who had the betrayal scene, so I just made it up out of what I remember. And yes I love, but do not own, Jersey Shore and Project Runway. They are very awesome, so I decided to make Rangiku watch it lol. If you do not like those shows please don't hate, just write it down in your diary I-I mean journal...I know how you kids get offended by that ;) ;) *wink wink*. Yeah idk. Well I will continue to write depending on if I get reviews :D If I even get one I will continue to write for the sake of that one reader! Lol. Well thanks for reading don't own Bleach or characters, I'd be rich if I did, but clearly I'm not T.T So if you have any comments, questions, preguntas (even though that's just questions in Spanish), concerns, requests, ideas, emotional outbursts, wanna correct me in somethings, want to criticize, and/or you just wanna say hi! Well night! **


End file.
